My Dark Angel
by tkitty23
Summary: Simple 3-chapter short story of NaLu goodness XD Angst/Romance/Supernatural AU, OOC (very slight hints at Jerza)
1. His Story

_**So this was something that I have actually been working on for a few months now, I am keeping it as a simple 3-chapter story portraying a Vampire Lucy and Human Natsu/turned vampire later on type deal.**_

 _ **Characters can be OOC and it will be an Angst/Romance/Supernatural story set as an AU, very slight hints at some Jerza but this is a NaLu short story through and through.**_

 _ **Now I have received a request to do a story where Natsu is the Vampire and Lucy is a Vampire Hunter and to be honest I will more than likely look more into making a story like that but I want to at least finish one of my other stories first.**_

 _ **I won't leave anymore AN's until the last chapter so please let me know what y'all think.**_

 ** _The last chapter will be the longest._**

 _ **Until the End!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_

* * *

 _ **~~~HIS STORY~~~**_

I was only eight when I first started seeing signs of my dark angel.

It was strange really, at first all I was able to see was a constant mass of shadow that always seemed like it was watching me from a branch on the biggest tree that was about three yards away from my window. Every single night that shadow would be in the same exact spot unmoving. The tree was far enough away that I could never make out exactly what the shadow was so it just remained a blob in my eyes.

It scared me back then and every time I mentioned it to my dad he would always come look but the shadow was always gone. The moment he turned his back though the shadow would somehow reappear in its spot.

This went on for about five months if remember right, eventually my dad finally got fed up and told me the shadow was just my imagination playing tricks on me from the darkness outside and to just forget about it.

The first night I tried, it was strange. I was so use to looking out my window and seeing that eerie shadow that now trying to forget about it was almost too hard. I always felt this sort of weird pull to that shadow…like I was meant to be with it but that's just weird right? How can one be with a shadow and why do I feel a sort of connection and longing for it? I had finally given in and went back to the window but what I seen shocked me.

What it seemed like to me now was the shadow didn't want me to forget about it, so it started making itself more visible to me.

I remember that night, the very first thing I saw were black and red high heeled boots dangling from the branch it was sitting on. Swinging back and forth almost seemingly without a care in the world.

It took another week or two but I was finally able to notice that yes my shadow didn't want me to forget about it because I was able see just the slightest peek of clothed legs at the top of those boots.

Over the next two years my shadow made itself more and more visible to my eyes and I found myself excited every night to see if it would show me something more.

I was able to figure out -even with my young mind- that it was indeed female and she had very pale almost white skin from what I could see from the very little amount of skin she revealed. I had found that she always wore a black long -almost gothic looking- trench coat with what looked like blood red roses along the bottom of the coat.

The first night she left the buttons open on the coat was when I found out she was a girl. Her chest was huge…she also always wore these skin tight black pants that had some type of red design doing down the leg, though I couldn't tell what the design was from my view but if I were to guess I'd say they were roses. She wore a white almost renaissance looking shirt that looked like it hung off her shoulders from what I could see through her coat at least and right below her bust line was a pure black corset. She also had a choker on, it was black as well with something dangling right in the middle but I couldn't tell what it was though being too far away from her.

The only thing my eyes had yet to see was her head and whatever was left behind her back because there was always a massive shadow on her back. Almost like there was something there that she was still hiding.

A few weeks later, we were in the middle of October and we experienced one of the biggest and brightest full moons in all of Earth history but to be honest the full moon wasn't the reason why I remember that night so well.

I had just come home late from my buddy Gray's house after playing video games all day long and the bright full moon was already high in the sky. I walked to my bedroom to get ready for bed and happened to chance a peek out my window to my favorite girl, only to get the shock of a life time that stopped me dead in my track. My heart actually skipped a few beats.

There she was…her beautiful face finally visible for me to see…looking straight up at the moon. The light casting down on her gave her an almost ethereal view, like she was glowing. Beautiful hip long golden hair hung in waves from her head, soft jaw line with plump lips colored in blood red, small nose and full eyes I couldn't see their color though. I couldn't see all of her face since she was sideways from me looking up but I could tell she was stunning. She had her right leg bent up and her right arm lazily resting on her knee while her left leg dangled down from the branch she was sitting on. Her back was fully resting against the bark of the massive tree she's called home for the past two years but that wasn't what shocked me the most. The large shadow that still clung to her back was now gone and what it kept hidden, was two massively large black feathered wings. They were so large she had to let them droop to her sides and hang down, if she were to stand I would bet they would be as long as her body.

Right then and there I knew I was looking at a goddess, an angel, a dark angel and I couldn't get enough of her...I was scared though, not of her but more of the fact that she looked so familiar to me. Like I had spent many _many_ years with her by myside but how could that be possible?

Ever since she shown herself to me I had these strange dreams…dreams of an older me and her together throughout different periods of times. We were always happy together but then something would always happen that would cause her to cry and then I would wake up covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

I never told anyone about the dreams.

* * *

Halloween was right around the corner after my dark angel fully revealed herself to me and to be honest I didn't want to go out and trick or treat. I would rather sit at my window and just gaze upon her beauty until I fell asleep. Crazy right? What ten year old in their right mind would willingly give up free candy…apparently this guy would.

My friends -on the other hand- didn't really give me much of a choice though, I was literally dragged out by my white scaled scarf dad gave me, kicking and screaming that I didn't want to go after they basically shoved me into my red dragon costume and literally kicked me out of my house. I really wanted to go as a dark angel so I could match my favorite girl but the guys just made fun of me, Gajeel even said that _'if my pink hair didn't make me gay then going as an angel would do the trick.'_

When I growled out at them that it wasn't like that I just wanted to match my favorite girl; they didn't believe me one bit and only laughed harder at my so called "excuse" because they've never seen me with a girl. Which in all honesty is true but nobody could compare to my angel, so I just gave up and let it go.

We trick or treated for a few hours and our bags were almost overflowing with candy when I finally told the guys I was ditching them to go home and sleep. If I was being completely honest I just wanted to go home and see my girl buuuuut they didn't need to know that.

Making our plans to hang out tomorrow and swap candy, we said our goodbyes and parted ways. I actually didn't realize how late it really was until I noticed that the streets were almost bare of people. It actually made me nervous to be honest and I guess I had a good reason, because not ten minutes away from my home I was yanked into an alleyway and shoved to the ground.

I was jumped by -I guessed- high schoolers who were apparently picking on the younger kids and stealing their candy, I remember them taunting me and laughing at me because of my hair. It's not my fault dads' fiery red hair and moms naturally white hair make pi-…er salmon.

I guess during my inner rant to myself I failed to notice the bullies were closer until one of them kicked me backwards and I hit the wall at the end of the ally knocking all the air out of my lungs. I coughed holding onto my stomach when I tried to sit up again, I was scared, and now I was hurting. My costume was ripped and torn to shreds and now I was covered with dirt, scratches, and probably an already forming bruise. I finally just pulled my knees up to my chest putting my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tight, waiting for more pain that was bound to come.

After about –what I thought was five minutes or so- the pain I was bracing myself for never came…I moved my hands away from my ears slowly so I could hear around me again, I kept my eyes shut though, and I think I caught the tail end of a bad conversation, "-ELL ARE YOU!" someone shouted out, he sounded scared of something, "NO! STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR US! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard something splatter on the ground, it kind of sounded like water but I didn't dare look.

It was silent after that.

I couldn't hear a single sound after that splatter sound until I was startled when the eerie silence around me was broken by odd clicking sounds slowly coming closer to where I was huddled up against the wall, were those shoes? I was still too terrified to look for myself to see what actually happened and who this person was that was almost right over top of me, I could only feel the freezing cold fingers of fear gripping tightly to my chest as my heart hammered painfully fast and I panted and wheezed for any air I could get into my desperate lungs.

Only one thought kept going through my mind –am I going to die tonight? Then -without my permission- my mind began to race through quick images of my dreams, of different times where an older me was either dead or dying…then the painful, sadden face of my angel. It did not help me calm down in the slightest and I found myself wishing dearly for my dark angel to rescue me.

I was on the verge of full blown hysteria -that is- until I felt the softest thing lightly brush against my cheek.

I froze completely and slowly opened my eyes only to see a wall of pure black in front of me, though the more I looked at it I finally realized it was feathers. I snapped my eyes completely open and only then did I realize that the feathers were lightly running along my cheek, almost like they were caressing it. I finally followed the beautiful feathers with my eyes until I came face to face with striking brown eyes that belonged to the face of my dark angel. Her golden hair had fallen around her shoulders, covering her chest and framing her face as she looked at me with only great concern and worry.

She was here, she was really here, kneeling in front of me and she saved me from those bullies, she really is my angel.

I felt tears building up in my eyes and before I could stop myself, I shot to her throwing my small arms around her waist as I buried my face into her hair and chest.

I remember crying so hard and squeezing her so tight, it was the first time that we have ever been so close and I wasn't about to let go. I felt her wrap her arms around my shivering body then her huge wings followed suit and wrapped around me as well.

She was actually hugging me back…

and I was in heaven.

I was finally able to breathe in her amazing scent too, something that I've only dreamed about since she began showing herself to me. It was a mix of dark chocolate and something metallic…like copper almost, it was a really unique scent but again I had this strange sense of knowing. Like I've known all along what her scent was but again I questioned myself how that could even be remotely possible if this is our first official meeting in person.

I just don't understand what's going on…

My body was finally starting to feel the effects of the crap night and I was starting to get really sleepy the longer I held onto her. I remember feeling her pick me up and held me close to herself, then I remember the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my entire life…she finally spoke to me.

"Don't go anywhere by yourself ever again, I may not always be there to protect you. I hate to see you hurt or in pain and I cannot lose you again. Promise me now Natsu." She said in her sweet, soft, angelic voice.

I was a little shocked when she said my name but too tired to really ask how she knew, there was something about her that I just couldn't put my finger on. Her scent was flooding my scenes to an extreme level and her gentle voice was lulling me into a state of peacefulness but there was something else about her I just couldn't figure out. I felt this strange pulsing in the back of my mind that was desperately trying to pull my entire mind, body and soul closer to her...like my very being wanted me to become one with her but I had no idea why.

I remembered nodding my head against her chest and closed my eyes saying 'I promise, anything for you'.

I felt her let out a loud sigh before she spoke to me again, "good boy. Sleep now, Natsu." The tugging of exhaustion in my mind grew too much for me to fight anymore and I fell asleep in her arms cradled to her chest.

* * *

I remember waking up the next morning and just hurting everywhere, it was difficult to even move.

It wasn't until I finally realized that I was in my room tucked underneath my sheets that I remembered the night before. My dark angel protected me and I made her a promise.

I smiled to myself, she must have brought me home and tucked me into bed. I was so lost in my thoughts about my golden haired beauty that I almost missed the crumpling of paper in my hand, looking down I was surprised once again. I was holding what looked like a note but underneath the note…was a single black feather. I never really got a good look at her feathers last night because it was so dark but now that I can see it clearly, it's beyond beautiful and so soft, I bet you would never hear her coming with how soft it is. I remember feeling this on my cheek last night and for some reason it made my face heat up and my heart start to race.

Shaking my head I decided to see what was in the note, I was surprised to see such delicate looking inscription but I knew -after reading the message- that she wrote this just for me,

 _Don't forget what I you promised._

 _Stay safe, for me._

 _~L~_

L? So her name starts with L.

I knew I was grinning like a lovestruck fool holding her feather and her note close to my heart but I didn't care, my angel cared about me and wanted me to stay safe and that's all that matters to me right now.

It was only after my heart stopped fluttering in my chest that I went back over her words again, what did she mean by she could not lose me again? I haven't gone anywhere at least that I've known of…

* * *

I remember after that morning I ended up telling my parents what had happened, leaving out the parts about my angel of course. Instead saying it was just a random stranger that helped me out and I just finished my walk home and went right to bed. My mom cried and held me close sobbing out apologies while my dad hugged me and scolded me about walking around alone.

After that I was finally able to convince my dad to let me take self-defense, martial arts, taekwondo, judo, anything and everything I wanted to learn really. Guess me getting bullied was the final straw I needed to get him to agree, not only that but I would be able to protect myself and keep my promise. He was also going to finally let me train to be an MMA fighter, it's been one of my biggest dreams aside from spending my life with my angel. After we had talked about everything that happened my dad finally told me that in the news that morning were police reports about some teenagers that were brutally murdered the night before and left in an ally way. He had asked me if I remembered what alleyway it was that I was jumped at and if I remember seeing anything suspicious that he could inform the police of. It was very hard to hide the paleness that suddenly found my face because it _was_ in fact the alleyway that I was forced into last night, I was able to shrug it off and say that it wasn't and I didn't remember seeing or hearing anything -lie- and he seemed to buy it.

Just what is my dark angel?

After that night I trained hard to learn how to defend myself and get stronger, I wasn't about to let my angel down and I was bound and determined to keep my promise. It was awesome though because my best buddies were able to convince their parents to let them train with me, so now myself, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke are all training to become professional fighters.

Over the span of the next 16 years I had noticed a pattern, every month -and always at night- there would be at least 1 or 2 people killed and every time the crime was reported the same, _'Not a drop of blood left in the victim'._ Apparently Magnolia had a "serial killer" on the loose and police and government officials had no leads what so ever, though I had my own theories and was almost positive that she was behind the murders. I never looked at her differently though and it only made me all the more curious as to what she actually was.

My dark angel continued to watch over me over the years from her spot on her tree and every year I would always gaze at her. She truly was so beautiful and there was never an amount of words that could ever fully describe her. The dreams I had of the two of us became more vivid the older I became and I soon found that the reason for her tears were because I always died in these different time periods…freak accidents, sickness, killings…I didn't matter because I _always died_ and she _always_ had to watch me die and leave her alone to wander the world again.

It broke my heart every single time I had one of those dreams…

It became increasingly frustrating the older I became though as I felt strange urges and overwhelming heat that would flood my body from time to time…fucking hormones. I would -more often than not- have fantasies about what my dark angel would feel like, what she would taste like and what she would sound like beneath my crazed and heated body. I really hope she didn't know what I was thinking because I would be completely mortified…I mean how can you explain that you're fantasizing about an ungodly beautiful woman who you would do anything to just ravage her body over and over and over again until she was screaming out your name in pure bliss…that's right…you fucking can't. But that didn't change the fact that even though I still looked at her with the utmost respect and love there was now a very strong _want_ and _need_ for her that could only be craved if my hands were upon her body.

* * *

Now that I've finally caught you up with my story, I'm 26 now and still training as hard as ever. Me and my buddies are actually known worldwide for our fighting skills and our many many victories in the ring. We all received invitations to join the MMA about 4 years ago and we all couldn't be happier; the amount of money we've made from all of our matches in the ring have allowed us to buy our own houses which just so happen to be right next to each other.

I made sure that the house I wanted had a tree outside the bedroom window before I purchased it so my dark angel was still with me. I still had her feather and the note she left me all those years ago, I decided to put them both in a small frame and hung them above my bed. They always gave me a sense of peace throughout the day because I never felt alone, crazy right?

I was really scared the very first night I moved into my new home because she wasn't outside my new window, shit I damn near went back to mom and dad's just so I could see her. But I decided to wait and hope that she would be there the next night, and sure enough my waiting paid off, she was there –followed by another murder report that same day.

She was same beautiful golden haired goddess that actually hasn't aged a day, unlike me.

16 years later, and not to be a cocky bastard or anything but I _know_ I'm smokin' hot.

6'0, well build and toned body, six-pack that could make any woman drool, tan skin, sharp chiseled jaw line, my nose is a tad crooked from all the punches I've received over the years but I just think it adds more character, dark green eyes that almost look black, all leading up to my oh so sexy spiky salmon hair. Yea, I learned to accept the hair after I went to middle school and I had girls fawning all over me, but even so none could compare to my beauty, so they were ultimately ignored.

I've actually been saddened though; we haven't had any more contact since that night 16 years ago but she is still always around. When I figured out what her scent is I was able to notice that she actually follows me around wherever I go. It's almost scary that I've not once been able to spot her but her scent is always close by, it made me chuckle when I thought about what she told me that night that she may not always be there. I know she was just saying that to protect me and get me to promise but I know she's always there watching out for me. I had also noticed that as the years went by the strange pull to her only became greater and harder to ignore, my body, my mind, my soul…my everything… _needed_ to be with her and I still didn't understand _why_.

I did try once to actually go out and talk to her a couple years ago but she went back to those creepy shadows she use to be and disappeared for the rest of the night. I haven't tried again since not wanting to possibly risk her never coming back, I would never be able to function if I didn't get to see her every night. So I'm ok with just looking from afar, for now at least.

The guys give me endless shit though, because I refuse to be with a woman that isn't my favorite girl and apparently that automatically gives them another reason to call me gay. A couple good blows to their heads normally shuts them up, I mean it's not like I could talk to them about my goddess anyways…they've never believed me to begin with…nor could I ever explain the strange connection I have with her either…they would never understand.

Which is why I am currently glaring at my so called best friend/arch nemesis, Gray aka ice princess.

He, Jellal, Loke and Gajeel all decided that they should burst into my house, eat all my food, plop themselves down on my sofas and interrogate/torture me…All. Fucking. Day. Long.

Seriously…the sun set like two hours ago…

"Hot head you seriously need to get laid, why do you insist on "saving" yourself for some imaginary girl you know damn well doesn't exist. Come on…you're 26 years old and still a virgin." He laughed out

"She does exist, you fuckers just refuse to believe me and have refused to believe me for 16 years!" I scowled out, crossing my arms over my chest, my face was heated with an angry and embarrassed blush.

"Yea right Salamander, if this girl really does exist then why have we never seen her?" Gajeel grunted out next

"Because you fuckers always scare her away…" I growled out

"What does she even look like Natsu?" Jellal asked, he looked at me with these strange eyes though…eyes that seemed to say _'I know exactly how you feel and what you are going through'_ but I quickly shook my head and glared at everyone else.

"You want to know what she looks like!? She's the single most gorgeous woman I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on, golden hair that flows down to her hips, full lips that are always painted with blood red, big beautiful brown eyes that could see into your very soul and a body that all women would kill to have. Perfect hourglass shape, wide hips and tiny waist, not to mention a huge chest, long legs that could quite possibly go on for days, and all of that is wrapped up in smooth pale almost white skin. That's what she looks like…she's my angel." I could clearly picture her every detail as I explained what she looks like, getting to look at her through my window every night for 16 years does have its perks.

"Whatever flame head, you probably just found a picture of some model or something." Gray scoffed and it just pissed me off.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU ICY BASTARD!" I yelled at him

"FUCK NO FIRE ASS! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!" he yelled back

I charged and full on tackled him to the floor, we wrestled for a while putting each other in different locks trying to make the other tap out. When that didn't work, since we were both breaking each other's holds, we resorted to just punching each other until we were tired, panting heavily trying to catch our breaths.

"Geez fire breath didn't think you would take it so personal." Gray tried to joke

"No shit Salamander, I think you went a bit overboard this time." Gajeel huffed out

"It is a bit suspicious that you basically described the perfect woman to us Natsu." Loke said with a questioning look on his face.

All the guys just nodded their heads after that and I couldn't take it anymore. Of course I described the perfect woman, it's because she _IS_ the perfect woman, especially in my eyes.

I finally just stood up and without another word I stomped out the back door, vaguely hearing Jellal say, 'leave him be' to the others before slamming it shut behind me.

I sat down on the steps to my backyard porch looking at my angel's tree. It was weird to not see her yet, normally she would be sitting on one of the branches relaxing peacefully with her large wings hanging lazily down around the tree. Guess it's probably because I'm outside right now.

I let out an aggravated sigh putting my head in my hands, "Stupid ice princess, stupid metal face, stupid perverted lion…none of them know anything." I growled out

I was so busy ranting and raving that all my senses were down and I failed to hear the light footsteps that were directly above me on the roof to my house.

My head was still in my hands and I was growling out about those stupid bastards who were still invading my house when I felt it…the lightest and softest of touches that just barely grazed my cheek.

I froze…no fucking way I just felt that…last time I did was-…I finally moved my hands away from my face and lifted my head up.

Just like that day 16 years ago I was met with a wall of pure black feathers, my eyes grew wide, my heart started beating faster and I had to forcibly swallow the large lump that had formed in my throat.

I decided to be brave this time around though and slowly reached my shaky hand out and very carefully caressed the overly soft feathers. Much to my great relief, she didn't pull away, if anything she pushed her feathers closer to my hand and I found it very hard to hide the massive grin that formed on my face.

I stood up and like before I followed the mass of feathers to figure out where their owner was and surprised to find that she was literally directly above me. She was laying on her stomach on top of my roof with her arms folded underneath her chin and she looked down at me with her intense brown eyes, one wing was draped over the gutter of the roof and hanging down, the other was folded neatly against her body.

I watched her intently, not wanting to take my eyes off her for a second in case she decided to vanish on me again, her wing was still in my gentle grasp and I did not want to let go.

Then my heart came to a screeching halt…she spoke again,

"What has you so angry Natsu?" She asked, that same voice from years ago. The same soft angelic voice that lulled me into a state of calmness while simultaneously sending violent shivers down my spine, even more so when I heard my name flow from her red lips.

I swallowed harshly, desperately trying to rid my mouth of the desert that formed within it before I was able to speak, I sighed first dropping my head down not willing to look at her beautiful face when I finally spoke.

"It's just…I know you're here, I know you're real but…every time I try to talk to anyone about you they never believe me. It just pisses me off so much how they can simply blow off your existence with taunting or mocks thrown at me…I've lost count how many times they've said your all in my head or you're just my imagination. The worst one was said tonight when they told me I described you off some magazine model. Nobody in this whole world could even remotely compare to your beauty." I finished finally, feeling my cheeks burn but I looked up at her anyways.

She was smiling at me…

My jaw hit the floor because I thought it was impossible for her to be any more beautiful…

I was wrong

I was so fucking wrong

Because right now that smile on her face is more than my heart can handle but I want to always see it at the same time.

"That was very sweet Natsu but I feel as though you shouldn't let others words affect you so harshly. Nothing good can come from anger and hatred even if those emotions are only short lived." She spoke softly to me, wow she's really smart too but I don't like that look of longing and loss in her eyes.

What has my angel been through to cause her anger and hatred…longing and loss….

Slight flashes of my dreams began to invade my head and I was starting to wonder if they really were dreams after all…or were they memories?

I shook my head of my depressing and confused thoughts before I looked up at her, "Aye…I suppose you're right." I chuckled out rubbing the back of my head with my free hand.

"Can I ask you something though?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes

She merely gave me this owl look as she blinked a few times before tilting her head to one side placing a cheek against her coat covered arms.

I might have to go to the emergency room for cardiac arrest because my heart stopped beating for a few seconds…not only is she unbelievably beautiful but she's fucking adorable too.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked

I felt that violent shiver blast its way down my spine again hearing my name pour out from those taunting plump red lips.

I really wanted to nibble on them…

I shook my head for a second before clearing my throat and asked, "What's your name?"

Then I hoped to the fucking gods above that she will finally tell me

She gave me another smile before saying, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy…Heartfilia…

For some odd reason I felt as if I've heard her name once before, I had the strange sense of déjà vu but decided not to dwell on it. It wasn't important at the moment because I finally had a name for my girl.

"Lucy…" I say out loud loving the way it rolls around on my tongue

I was on cloud nine and I swore that nothing could happen to ruin this moment for me.

That was until my happy everything came to a screeching fucking halt when the guys started yelling that the fights had started and for me to come back inside before they came out and dragged me back in.

I instantly growled out, gritting my teeth and I furrowed my brows in anger as I glared at the wood of my porch. Stupid bastards just had to go and ruin this didn't they?

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath letting out a loud sigh before I looked back at my angel, "I really don't want to leave you…" I pouted

She smiled at me again, "You should go back inside before they really do come out to get you." She pointed out and I could only pout more.

"Fiiiiiine" I whined, seriously feeling like a child forced to do something they really didn't want to do.

I really wanted to see her again though, to spend more time with her when we wouldn't be interrupted so I decided to ask her just that, "Can I-I…" I had to clear my throat, "Can I see you again tomorrow night?" I finally got out while in my head I was chanting _'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'_ over and over again.

The look she gave me though shot straight to my core and I felt a wave of nothing but pure pleasure wash over my body and I violently shivered, unable to tear my eyes away from her hypnotizing brown ones.

Were they starting to glow red? Or was it just me?

She gave me an almost wicked grin and were those fangs poking out?!

Before I could form anything close to a coherent thought she slowly started to dissolve into those eerie shadows she was before. Her wing that was still in my hand disappeared, only to be replaced by blackened shadows and my fingers went to gripping air instead. I had started to panic not wanting her to vanish on me and was about to start begging her to not leave when the shadow slowly flowed down to wrap around my entire body, I couldn't panic though and for two reasons.

One: I could feel, what I'm positive were her hands, run all over my body as the shadow continued to slowly circle around me. Gentle caresses to my face, my hair and my shoulders only become more sinful as she started to fondle my chest, abs and back…I'm pretty sure I even felt her grab a handful of my ass before trailing around my hips. I was beyond aroused at this point and found myself only able to groan, whimper and growl at the feeling of her running all over my body. My pants were becoming quite uncomfortably tight the longer she teased my body, but that was just the beginning of my torture.

Two: She began whispering into my ear each time she passed around my back and shoulders. "are you sure you can handle me yet Natsu?" she purred causing me to groan again, "I think you need a bit more time before you are ready and there is more you need to remember first." I really didn't understand what she was saying but I was far too aroused to even think of an answer at this point. I felt her stop and place her hands on my shoulders, I felt a pressure against my chest and then a breath of air hit my ear and I shivered again, "All good things to those who wait my love…" she whispered, I felt something wet softly run along the shell of my ear causing me to slightly moan before she pulled away from me completely causing me to let loose a breathy whimper.

I'm not sure when I had closed my eyes but before I could open them again I felt a light brush of something against my lips and trailed around to my cheek before I felt a pressure push against it, did she just kiss me?!

"I'll see you soon my mate." She whispered again

Mate? What is a mate and why have I heard her use that term for me before?

I didn't get the chance to ask her because the moment she spoke those last words I was met with silence.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at my back door once again.

She vanished on me again…

She teased me…and then vanished…

I let out an aggravated growl and ran a hand through my hair, "fuck…" I whispered out before I hissed finally feeling the strain in my pants.

I huffed out a small laugh, "damn tease…you can't just vanish on me after doing something like that."

I shook my head before taking wobbly steps towards the door walking inside and shutting it behind me.

"YO! HOT SAUCE! Bout time you joined us! Get your ass in here!" I heard Gray yell

"Yea yea ice princess…I'll be there in a minute."

I had to take care of something really quick before I dared join the guys in my living room and made my way to my bathroom instead. Locking the door behind me I walked to the mirror and was shocked at what I seen staring back at me, my hair was completely disheveled, my shirt was wrinkled and on my neck and cheek…was blood red lip prints.

She kissed me twice…and I only noticed one…oh gods above that woman is dangerous.

I shuttered at the phantom feelings of her hands all over my body only to hiss again when I felt a painful throb in my lower region. Looking down I was only met with the massive bulge of my hard-on that was threatening to burst through my jeans at any moment.

I sighed as I started to undo my belt and unbuttoned my pants, "guess I should take care of you really quick…" I whispered still looking down at myself.

I shook my head, "that woman is gonna be the death of me…" I whispered before gripping myself and losing all sense of reality as my imagination took hold and shot me into a state of pure bliss.


	2. HER STORY

_**~~~HER STORY~~~**_

489 years I've had to endure a life without _him_ by myside…

489 years I've had to follow _his_ bloodline in hopes that maybe _THIS_ rebirth will be the one that I can finally claim my mate…

489 years I've had to continually watch _him_ die because _he_ wasn't my destined one…

When will my suffering end?

When will my loneliness end?

When will the world finally deem us ready to become one?

* * *

 _ **1500's**_

I watched as Europeans descended their wooden transports upon the North American land, this was our first meeting.

You were on the vessel to the new world and the moment your ship came into view I could feel you…I knew you were closing in on the shores of the new land I've called home.

The moment I saw you I was in awe, your beauty was something to behold in itself and I couldn't get enough of just looking upon your face. Your wild spiky hair is what first caught my attentions…very strange in my land to have naturally pink hair but I loved it all the same. Your body was something else altogether though and I found myself unable to control the vicious blush that colored my cheeks. Tanned skin, rippling muscled arms, chiseled chest with drool worthy washboard abs, sharply curved jaw line, thin but soft looking kissable lips and a surprisingly petite nose but it was your eyes that had me completely captivated. Intensely focused and slightly slanted green eyes scanned the new lands of the place I've called home and you seemed pleased as you helped your shipmates set up camp.

You found me sitting in a tree close to your refuge one day while you were out foraging for firewood and I could see the admiration and want in your emerald eyes when you seen me. The smile you gave me had all but stopped my heart…it was blinding with a sort of naive innocents to it that only seemed to draw me in closer.

I never once seen fear flash through your eyes and that filled me with a sense of belonging…I never wanted it to end.

You stayed with me well after the sun had set and we just talked and gazed into each other eyes while you gently caressed the feathers of my wings, you made love to me that night until the early rise of the sun peaked out lighting the sky ablaze with the colors of flames.

Alas…I knew you weren't my mate but someone from your bloodline would be…

I was proven right when you died and left me alone in this world from disease which your people brought to our land only a few weeks later.

My heart broke and I stayed by your gravestone for years until I decided to venture to Europe in hopes of finding where you originated from.

I vowed to follow your bloodline until the rightful one was produced for me, I could only hope that it wouldn't take long because I missed you terribly. Those short weeks with you were some of the best times I've ever had in my very long life, you were my best friend and I was bound and determined to find your reincarnated self.

 _ **1600's**_

I had found your bloodline, your ancestors had made their way down from European land and ventured into Italy.

It had been 100 years and I still had yet to see you again…my heart still ached for your touch and life, I needed you more than I ever thought I could need someone.

It was the year 1607, and while in Italy I was attending the grand opera performance of Claudio Monteverdi's, _Orfeo._

I was seated in a balcony seat when I spotted you, right behind the stage watching the opera with a soft smile on your face while you leaned against a broom handle. Your unruly pink hair was sticking up every which way just as it had before, oh how I missed it.

I watched with a smile as Claudio himself booted you back to work cleaning and sweeping the back room for the singers on stage. You were poor but you were still happy and still smiled that same smile you did when I first laid eyes on you.

I followed you after that, never taking my eyes off of you. You lived in a very small home that had a small single bedroom, tiny bathroom and just as small kitchen, but you never complained. There was a rather large tree that grew right next to your bedroom window and I found myself camping out there for nights and nights on end, only ever leaving to feed but I was always right back in that tree so I could watch over you.

The first night you spotted me, you were at a loss for words.

I watched as the same admiration and want flowed through your emerald eyes as it did the first time you found me. I stayed in your tree as we talked, quickly becoming friends yet again.

Fear never once touched your eyes in my presence.

I knew -even though you never said it- that you loved me in a way you didn't fully understand but I understood completely and it only proved to break my heart even more.

You were not my mate either…but he was still in your bloodline, the pull from you was considerably stronger than the first time we met but it was still not strong enough to dub you as my mate…I had to continue waiting.

You were tragically torn from my side one night -once again- by a freak accident, a carriage was completely out of control when its horses were spooked. With no driver to steer or stop the crazed beasts I could only watch helplessly from my rooftop perch as you were mercilessly trampled and killed before you or I could even blink.

I screamed and fell to my knees and sobbed as I watched your beautiful crimson liquid spill and stain the cobblestone streets below.

My heart ached once again with the feeling of loss and as I did before, I sat by your gravestone for many years before I finally left to follow your ancestors once again.

 _ **1700's**_

Your bloodline had traveled to London England in the late 1600's and I had found that yet another 100 years passed before I was able to find you again.

It was during the grand opening of the new domed St. Paul's Cathedral in 1710 that I was able to spot you from my rooftop view. The sun was out and I had to stay in my shadow form but I did not want to miss the reveal of the new Cathedral.

You were amongst the crowd cheering and clapping to your hearts content when they unveiled the massive and beautiful building before our eyes.

You were easy to spot in the mass of bodies you were surrounded by, your wild and unkempt pink hair was a dead giveaway to your position and I again found myself unable to tear my eyes away from you.

I followed you from the rooftops as you migrated with the mass of people away from the Cathedral and towards your home. You were a little better off this time around, you were not poor though not rich at the same time, more well off I suppose.

For some strange reason, your home had another tree that could be found directly outside your bedroom window and I was beginning to wonder if my being in trees was starting to implant itself into your very being. I didn't think anything more of it as night fell and I took off to find an unknown victim to feed my hunger before I returned to your tree. I watched you from my perch on the bark as you sat at your desk with paper, quill and ink, it was then that I realized you were an artist. It is no wonder why you are better off this time around and I found myself coming closer to your room to see your many many drawings tacked to your walls. I smiled as I took it all in and was so distracted that I hadn't even realized you spotted me -yet again- hanging on your window sill.

I turned my head to where you were sitting at your desk and was startled to find you staring right at me with admiration and want yet again, although this time there was a new feeling in your eyes that even I could not pin point.

You raised your finger at me and curled it towards yourself several times beckoning me to enter your home and spend time with you. I obliged once again as we sat on your bed and talked the night away, your fascination with my wings never let up even after the first time I saw you as you gently caressed them the entire time we talked.

And I was happy to find no fear in your eyes.

I was able to spend a few years with you this time and my love only grew more and more, we were more intimate this time around and we both were loving every minute of it.

But as destiny would have it…you were not my mate either.

Again, the pull was so much stronger than your past self but it was still not enough to be my mate…thus your fate was sealed.

It was my fault this time entirely for your passing…

We were walking along the London Bridge one silent star lit night when we were spotted…or more _**I**_ was spotted.

At least 10 drunkin' humans charged us with the intention of capturing me and taking me to a lab somewhere but you wouldn't have any of it and helped me fight them back, I screamed at you to leave, to save yourself because I could not endure to watch you die before my eyes once again.

I would not get my wish…

You ignored my pleas to run away and instead ran head long into the group of ruffians that attacked us, you knocked one out with a single punch and kicked another away. You had just turned to face another opponent only to be stabbed several times in the gut with a knife -we didn't know- he was wielding.

I watched frozen in place with wide eyes as you placed a hand to your bleeding stomach and looked up at your attacker as you fell to your knees, I watched as you coughed up blood and just the scent of your precious life liquid sent me into a frenzy.

Red

That was all I could see before my eyes as I spread my massive wings and bared my fangs and claws charging at the group of bastards that would dare to take you away from me once again. I showed no mercy as I ripped them apart limb from limb and feasted upon their blood…I didn't leave a single one alive.

When I finally came too and didn't even give myself a chance to process what I had done yet before I rushed to your fallen side. Dropping to my knees, I placed your head into my lap and gently stroked your face and pink hair as I let my wings droop down my sides. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and I begged you to stay with me, to not leave me alone again. You smiled at me…that same bright, naive smile that always lighten my chest while you placed a hand on my cheek. You ran a thumb underneath my eye in a poor attempt at halting my river of tears and said to me _'Do not worry, I will see you again.'_

My sobbing only grew louder as I watched the light fade from your beautiful green eyes, your last words to me before you passed away were _'I love you'_ …and then you were gone again.

I screamed my pain and anguish to the darkened skies above and loudly sobbed into your chest.

Why couldn't it be you this time around?

Why did you have to leave me once again?

I buried you myself this time and carved your headstone with my own claws.

I could not leave your side… just sat by your gravestone every night wishing the world to not be so cruel to me anymore. I could not rid myself of the anger and hatred that was within my soul after those filthy humans stole you away from me.

So I made them pay…several times over…

Over the course of 20 full years I became a mass murderer London had the right to fear…I slaughtered _thousands_ of your kind to try and douse the burning rage within my heart. Their pitiful screams and begging for me to not kill them all went on deaf ears…my screams of pain were not heard so why should theirs…

When I finally managed to quell the anger in my soul, I was ashamed of myself…I knew, if you would have ever seen me in such a state…that fear that has never been in your eyes would be there now. I learned then that you have to live with whatever the world has planned for you no matter how much it may hurt, no matter how much it may anger you must continue to live for those that you have loved and lost.

Nothing good can come from anger and hatred…

When I did finally manage to leave your side once again it took me a few years before I was able to find your ancestors again.

But found them I did.

 _ **1800's**_

I'm still not sure even to this day how your ancestors managed to pull it off but they had snuck aboard a vessel that was sailing to North America with a brand new batch of slaves.

It was in the year 1830 in Louisiana that our meeting was by chance again as you somehow were drawn back to me and found me sitting in another tree that was close to your rebel camp around the swamp lands. You were one of the very few that was fighting against slavery and was doing your part to help sneak slaves away from their cruel masters and back on ships home.

I couldn't help but admire the fighter you had become and the passion to end other's pain and suffering.

When you first seen me the look of admiration and want was always clear but this time…there was pure unadulterated love flowing as you gazed upon me once again.

You surprised me when I lowered myself down to the ground from my tree branch and crushed me into a massive hug that left me all but breathless. You gently caressed my long golden hair with one hand and held my waist with the other making sure I didn't have any chance at escape. It was what you said to me that broke me down and allowed tears to flood my eyes once again, _"I told you I would see you again."_ Was what you said to me and I couldn't help the large smile nor the happy tears that descended from my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around your shoulders running my fingers -once again- through your wild pink hair and pulled you into a long awaited loving and passionate kiss. I missed you terribly and had lost myself after your last death but you never looked at me differently…even after I told you about my 20-year murder streak you never looked at me with anything less than love and want and never once showed even the slightest bit of fear.

It warmed my heart

It was then that I truly knew you loved me unconditionally and would do anything to be with me…and that included fighting for me even though you knew I was 100 times more powerful, stronger and faster than you were and didn't need saving.

I had found out rather quickly that, yet again, you were not my mate but I wasn't about to let you die again…I was by your side this time for 10 full years and helped you with ridding the world of slavery by helping return them to their rightful home. The so called slave masters quickly found out that they were no match for me and word spread fast that if our raiding party was to fall upon your doorstep…it was best to just give us what we wanted.

10 years, we fought together…10 years, we were extremely happy…but that has to end at some point right?

Nothing lasts forever…even more so since you still weren't ready to be my mate yet…

We were ambushed one night…completely surrounded by angry slavers demanding their stock back. I was detained first…wrapped completely with heavy chain after chain catching me completely off guard, I was knocked out by one of the master's butt end of their gun.

I remember waking up later that same night, my wings had been broken and chained together and I was strung up and hanging by my arms attached to a pole in the middle of a fire lit courtyard outside. You and our friends were all tied up to posts directly in front of me and I couldn't help the angry growl that left my chest when I laid my eyes on you…they had beaten you…you were bruised and bloody and I once again couldn't handle the rage and anger that flowed through me at the mere sight of you. I thrashed violently completely ignoring the burning pain in my wings as I tried to break free to get to you, my vision was suddenly blocked by a large bulky man who claimed we stole some of his slaves and demanded we hand them over. I spat in his face and watched with satisfaction as my saliva dripped down his filthy cheek, he growled angrily at me wiping away the mess I left before violently back handing me. I simply snapped my head back to him and glared daggers as my eyes glowed blood red and I bared my fangs hissing a clear warning, he backed away slowly unable to hide the fear I could instill upon him before whispering through his clenched teeth _"monster…"_ I scoffed, it was not the first time I was called that and it certainly won't be the last.

I _am_ -after all- a monster…

I didn't realize it but after that bastard had slapped me you came too just in time to see my head whip back to face the stupid man in front of me.

You started thrashing against the chains that held your arms high on the post and yelled at the burly man to leave me alone…the bastard turned to you…and I panicked…I could take the beatings, he needed to keep his attentions on me not you. I snapped at you to shut up that I could handle whatever that horrible man could dish out but you just yelled right back saying that I shouldn't have to handle it if you could do something about it.

The slaver walked to you and punched you in the stomach and I screamed for him to stop.

He didn't listen

Tears were once again streaming out of my eyes as I was helpless to come to your aid…I could only hang there and watch you take hit after hit after hit…for me…and I hated it…

When that bastard decided that you had enough he walked away to talk to one of his little lackeys and I called out to you, your head had slumped down and blood was pour out of you at an alarming rate.

I felt sick…

You finally looked up at me after I called to you for a third time, you looked like you could barely focus on anything around you but you still managed to lock onto me…it was then that I could of swore you were the biggest idiot to ever exist…because you smiled at me…you smiled that big toothy grin that always left me breathless and left a flutter in my chest. I was about to tell you how much of an idiot you actually were when -with my enhanced hearing- I heard that bastard give the order to kill us all…saving me for last…

My eyes went wide and I started thrashing harder, willing the stupid chains to break already but it was difficult to get a grip on anything since i was just hanging there. I darted my head to the group of lackeys making their way to us and back to you several times and you seemed to understand right away what was about to happen.

I narrowed my tear blurred eyes and gritting my teeth threatening everyone around us that if they even dared to harm you or our friends that I promised they wouldn't live to see the sun rise.

Every…. single… one… of those bastards… laughed…and then formed a shooting line.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when they pointed their guns at you and everyone else…my panicked eyes locked on your oddly calm ones, I cried out to you pleading you not to leave me again, begged you to stay with me.

They prepared to aim their guns…

You smiled at me again and I seen a single tear roll down your cheek and you mouthed _"I'm sorry, we will meet again. I swear."_

My face twisted into one of great anguish as tears still rolled down my face I mouthed back, _"I love you"_ and you answered, _"I love you too."_

They pulled the triggers…and I had to once again watch as you died before my eyes by the hands of someone else.

I screamed out my pain and anger the moment I could no longer hear your heart beating and ripped the chains off from around my body. I violently shot my wings out to my sides snapping the bones back into place…I never felt the pain though…

I once again showed no mercy as I tore every single one of those bastards apart, I left their leader for last allowing him to witness my full wrath unleashed upon them. True to my word…not a single one was left alive when the sun started to peek over the horizon.

I had found a single cage that was full of slaves that had attempted to escape and quickly freed them shooing them away from the carnage I left behind. Not a single one of them looked at me with fear…instead…they thanked me.

Foolish humans…I had warmed my heart enough though that my rage was completely doused.

I would not go on a killing spree this time around…and I was thankful.

I buried you myself again, only this time…we were not alone. I buried our friends right next to you so that you all could rest in peace and I took my place by your gravestone and guarded you for years after that.

I was so hollow after losing you this time…I was just as in love with you as you were with me and I could of swore that the pull from you was more than enough for you to finally become my mate…but no…it wasn't meant to be this time either and after picking myself back up, I set out to track down your ancestors.

 _ **1900's**_

149 years had passed…

149 long, miserable and lonely years

I feared that I would never get to see you again

I feared that our last meeting really was our last…and I would never get to have you as my mate…

It was the year 1989 and I found myself in Magnolia, Washington.

I had taken me a while but i eventually found your pull and followed it to the local hospital and I had feared that you were hurt and already slipping from my grasp again. I entered the building as my shadows and creeped along walls making sure I was never spotted as I followed your increasingly intense pull.

What I wasn't ready for was the pull to bring me straight to the maternity ward, I was thoroughly confused and I couldn't help the hurt that started to build in my chest.

Had you finally found someone else?

Did you have a family with this new person?

Was my hold on you finally torn to shreds?

I was having a hard time keeping my tears of betrayal at bay as I continued to sneak along the walls in search of you and your new family.

The pull -how ever- led me to the nursery where they kept all the newborn human children.

I stopped…and rematerialized in front of an infant cart…as I gazed at the newborn human below me and I couldn't help the utter shock that found my face.

The name on the paperwork: Natsu Dragneel

There you were…a small tuft of pink hair sat upon your tiny head

You couldn't have been more than a few hours' old

But the pull from you has _never_ been this strong before…and for it to be coming from an infant

I couldn't help the happy tears that drenched my cheeks

FINALLY, after 489 years…after witnessing your death 4 times…my mate was before me…my mate was finally born

I lowered my hand to gently run my fingers through your hair like I've always done and it caused you to open your eyes. You gazed up at me with those same intense emerald eyes that I love so much and I couldn't help but smile at you.

I leaned down and placed a small kiss to your forehead and whispered, _"I finally found you my love and this time we will be together forever."_

The moment I stood again the door to the nursery opened and I quickly dissolved into my shadows making sure I went unseen by the nurse coming in to take care of the small humans and my mate. I waited to make sure she didn't mistreat you in anyway before I was satisfied with your care and snuck my way back outside of the hospital.

I waited until your parents and you were discharged so that I could follow them to your new home, I had found it quite ironic that right outside your window a few yards away was a very large tree.

Apparently my being in trees did somehow implant into your very being.

There wasn't much I could do for you when you were this young so I left you in the care of your parents, I would check up on you over the next few years to watch you grow but until then I was working on making a place for us to finally live together. Luckily for me Washington is a state covered with trees so finding a suitable place to hide our home from prying eyes wasn't hard at all. I bought several hundred acres of tree covered land and quickly began building a very large mansion that was dubbed for now as the _'Heartfilia Manor'_.

You would have been around 3 years old when I was surprised by a visit from some of my own kind, to be honest I knew there were more of us out there, we just tend to stick to ourselves unless we group together to form a clan. I never bothered with clans or others of my own kind since I was busy following you everywhere.

I was surprised to find out that my visitors were of a clan that called themselves the _Fairy Tail Clan_ and apparently they have been looking for me ever since my 20-year slaughter of London. They had heard about my struggles with finding my mate and were glad to hear that you were finally born which explained why I was able to finally settle down and build a home. I had learned that many of their females had unclaimed mates in this same state, I had found that I had bonded rather well to everyone in this strange clan and I had also found that all of us were of pure blood lineage or were turned pure blood by their prospective mates. Their leader was an elder male by the name of Makarov, he put my many years of living to shame and was very _very_ wise. The more I hung around the clan the more I realized that -just like the humans- we can look different as well. For example, the biggest difference in each female is our wings, while we all have feathered wings they are different colors, the males on the other hand have different wings all together. Their wings take on a more bat look with leather like webbing and talon pointed bends, all male's' wings are different colors just like the females. I had never been around others of my own kind before so I was fascinated by my new discoveries.

So when they asked me to join their clan I could help but say yes and asked them to move onto my land and live with me while I waited for you to come of age.

They happily agreed.

The mark of the clan was placed upon my right hand in a vibrant pink color, just like your hair. Makarov had explained that the mark was a fairy and that it stood as a sign of family, a way to give you hope if you ever find yourself alone.

I couldn't have been happier.

Over the next 5 years our clan built more on my land, ranging from our own bar to housing for those that did not want to live in the mansion with myself, Makarov and 4 other females who were also waiting for their mates to come of age. The five of us quickly grew close to one another as we told our stories of our lives over the thousands of years we have lived. I had found that one of their stories was very similar to my own when it came to you, she has been following her mate for the past 600 years and I couldn't help but feel her absolute pain of having to watch her mate parish over and over and over again. I knew that pain all too well…

Her name is Erza Scarlet and she is a beauty beyond words.

The other three did not have to wait as long as the two of us did, maybe a hundred years or so but they still could somewhat feel our pain of witnessing a death or two of their mates.

Their names were, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Aries Ram.

I spent all of my time on my lands with my newly dubbed family until you were around 8 years of age. It was then that I decided to spend my time with you to help your memories of our lives together flow back to your soul.

The first night you spotted me though…I should have known you would look at me with fear. I did not want to rush you right into your memories so I decided to stay in my shadow form and ease you into who I really was.

I did this for about five months and always made sure to hide myself whenever you brought your father to look out your window at me. I panicked though when he stated to just forget about me and stop looking out your window at me and go to bed, it was then that I decided to show you at least a little of my actual form and hope that it was enough to keep your gaze on me again. I was relieved when it had actually worked and you seemed excited when I would show you more of myself, I still did not want to rush you into your memories so over the next two years I slowly showed you more and more of myself.

It was around the time of the night of one of the biggest and brightest full moons I've ever witnessed and I had decided that that night I would fully reveal myself to you. Your reaction was everything I had hoped for but now I fear what you will do once your memories of us start to flood your system. I can still see the love, respect and want in your young eyes but it is obvious that you do not yet know what it means. That is alright though…all will be made clear in due time.

I had another scare on the night you humans christened as _Halloween,_ I still do not fully understand the concept of dressing up like monsters to get candy from strangers, shouting out _trick or treat_ while standing on their front porches…I thought that was to be deemed a bad thing to take anything from strangers…humans are bizarre creatures indeed.

But my inner rant was not what had me scared.

I had followed you that night after your friends made you leave your home in your very cute dragon costume, I watched as you and your friends walked door to door filling your bags with copious amounts of sugar before you figured yourself ready to go home. I was nervous for you though because without me watching over you…you were completely alone.

Or so we both thought.

I watch yet again as you were jumped by some rowdy teenagers who had decided the younger ones were too weak to put up a fight. They may have been right but that didn't give them the right to harm you…

Red once again flashed through my eyes when I saw one of those bastards kick you sending you flying towards the wall at the end of the ally and it only increased when I seen your shivering form pull your legs up and covered your ears and closed your eyes.

You were terrified and they would pay for harming my mate.

In an instant I was standing protectively in front of you with my wings spread wide blocking you from view with my fangs and claws bared, they stared at me with wide eyes and started screaming at me, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" One of them shouted and I could only give them a sickening twisted grin as I slowly started to walk towards them, "NO! STAY BACK! DON'T COME NEAR US!" The second one shouted before I launched myself at them listening to their screams of agony as I ripped through their throats hearing their precious blood splatter against the walls and floor. I did not matter to me that they were young, the moment they dared to harm you…I would show them no mercy.

I turned around to look at you seeing you dropped your hands from your ears but your legs were still pushed up against your body and your eyes were tightly squeezed shut. I slowly walked to you only hearing the clicking of my heels on the concrete below us. I had seen you tense the moment I began to move closer to your shivering body and it caused me to frown, I do not want you to be afraid of me and that was when I knelt down before you and stretched my right wing out in front of you to very gently caress your cheek.

You tensed again but slowly opened your eyes to see my wing in front of you, I watched as they went wide and you followed my wing around until you stopped when you were finally looking directly into my eyes. I watched with great concern and worry for your wellbeing as you tried to process what was going on. I panicked slightly when I seen tears well up in your big green eyes only to instantly relax when you latched yourself around my waist and sobbed rather loudly into my chest. I carefully wrapped my arms and wings around your shivering form and just let you cry. When you had finally calmed down I listened as you took deep breaths in and out and a strange sense of pride found its way into my chest knowing that you were purposely breathing in my scent again.

I could feel your body begin to relax and I knew you were feeling the effect of your adrenalin wear off so to help you out I simply picked you up and cradled you close to my chest. I couldn't allow something like this to happen ever again especially if it happened on a time where I'm by chance not around you so I spoke to you, _"Don't go anywhere by yourself ever again, I may not always be there to protect you. I hate to see you hurt or in pain and I cannot lose you again. Promise me now Natsu."_ I used a very soft voice to keep you calm. I felt you nod your head against my chest and I watched as you slowly closed your eyes saying, _'I promise, anything for you'_ and I couldn't help but smile at that letting out a very relieved sigh before I spoke again, _"good boy. Sleep now, Natsu."_ I told you and listened as your breathing evened out and your muscles grew lax indicating that you had indeed fallen asleep.

I sighed once again before launching us in the air with my powerful wings and flew you home, I landed on your window sill climbing through being very careful not to jostle you too much before I was standing in front of your bed. I carefully laid you down on your bed and removed your tattered costume before tucking you in tightly, it was then that I decided to leave you a small message on a spare piece of paper I found in your room and placed it in your small hand but it didn't seem like enough for you. It was then that I decided to leave a piece of myself with you, I gripped one of my feathers and quickly yanked it out and away from my wing quickly curling it back against my body as I hissed at the pain I caused myself. I carefully placed the single feather underneath my note and nodded my approval at my handy work. I then very gently ran my hands through your unruly pink hair and leaned down to place a kiss to your temple whispering goodnight before I hopped on the window and flew towards the mansion for the rest of the night.

 _ **2015**_

Over the course of the next 16 years I watched as you became a powerful man in your human world. I should have known that you would turn out to be a fighter after you first showed signs in 1713 with those horrid men in London.

You made quite the name for yourself too as the humans nicknamed you _'The Salamander'_ I was unsure if it was because of your crazed love of spicy anything or your flaming hot punches that always seemed to burn your opponents to ash in the ring…

It's probably the latter…

I still stayed with you every single night and made sure to follow when you bought your new home, which -ironically enough- had a tree right outside your bedroom window.

I knew you were having memories of your past self but it seemed like you still did not understand what they meant, which was quite frustrating for me because the moment you remember and accept your memories will be the day that we can finally become one. But wait longer I shall, because you are worth it.

I was late getting to you this night after Erza and Mirajane kept me longer at the mansion, when I arrived at your house though I seen you sitting on your back porch with your head in your hands, you looked troubled…and I didn't like it one bit.

So I figured tonight I would finally speak to you again, I landed quietly on the roof of your house and slowly creeped to the edge before laying down on my stomach and gazed down at you. you still had not realized that I was there so I unfolded my left wing to drape over the roof and placed it in front of your face again while I very lightly ran my feathers over your cheek.

I watched as you tensed before removing your hands and looking straight up at my feathers, I could hear your heartbeat grow faster as you moved one of your hands to gently caress my feathers. I held back the sigh that wanted to escape at the feeling of your fingers on me again and watched as you stood and followed my wing finally landing your intense green eyes on my own chocolate ones.

I watched as you eyed me while keeping ahold of my wing but I really wanted to know why you were so upset before, so I questioned you, "What has you so angry Natsu?" I asked and watched as you shivered at the sound of my voice forcing me to hold back a triumphant smirk.

I watched as you attempted to swallow before dropping your head to look at the wood below and you spoke, "It's just…I know you're here, I know you're real but…every time I try to talk to anyone about you they never believe me. It just pisses me off so much how they can simply blow off your existence with taunting or mocks thrown at me…I've lost count how many times they've said your all in my head or you're just my imagination. The worst one was said tonight when they told me I described you off some magazine model. Nobody in this whole world could even remotely compare to your beauty." You said with your deep and very masculine voice that caused me to violently shiver, oh how I missed your voice.

You looked back up at me and I couldn't help but smile and I almost giggled when I watched your jaw go slack, I had to answer you though because I didn't like the way you were handling things with so much anger.

"That was very sweet Natsu but I feel as though you shouldn't let others words affect you so harshly. Nothing good can come from anger and hatred even if those emotions are only short lived." I told you but I couldn't hold back the flashes of memories at my own anger and rage from losing you the third time all those years ago in London.

You seemed like you had some flashes of memories of your own at least for a second before you shook your head and rubbed the back of it with your free hand, "Aye…I suppose you're right." You said with a huffed out laugh. Then you looked at me with the most hopeful of eyes and asked me another question, "Can I ask you something though?"

And I could only look at you with confusion, tilting my head to the side and resting my cheek against my arm. You looked as though you were struggling with some inner problems so I decided to ask, "What is it Natsu"

I watched as another violent shiver raked through your entire body and again I had to hold off the smirk that wanted to plaster itself on my face.

I watched as you stared at my lips before you shook your head and cleared your throat, "What is your name?" you finally asked and again I couldn't help but smile at your hopeful look before answering your question, "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

I watched you intently again as it seemed you recognized my name

"Lucy…" you suddenly said out loud and caused electricity to shoot through my spine.

You seemed very happy at this moment before you face contorted to one of anger and rage again when we both heard your friends calling for you to come back inside. I couldn't help but smile though when you sighed heavily and looked up at me with a massive pout, "I really don't want to leave you…" you said and I couldn't help but silently agree with you but knew that if you didn't go back inside they would come get you and I didn't want to be discovered by your friends even if they were my clan mates, mates. "You should go back inside before they really do come out to get you." I told you and it only seemed to cause you to pout even more, do you have any idea how cute you look right now?

"Fiiiiiine" you whined back and it seemed like you wanted to say more so I just sat back and waited for you to continue, "Can I-I…" you had to clear your throat before you could keep going, "Can I see you again tomorrow night?" you asked me and I was shocked to say the least but at the same time maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe if we spent more time together you would accept your memories finally and then we could become one.

That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun though right? It has been 174 years since we were last intimate and I have only been aching for you.

I gazed upon you with nothing but pure want and lust and I watched as another violent shiver tore through your body, good that's exactly what I wanted to happen and it only caused me to give you a wicked and sinful grin before I began to slowly dissolve into my shadow form. I watch as you slightly started to panic the moment my wing disappeared from your grasp leaving you clinging to nothing but air, that was soon interrupted when I slowly circled my shadowed body around yours.

I couldn't help myself really, and ran my hands all over your body, from your pink hair to your sharp jaw line and strong shoulders, to your chiseled chest and washboard abs and sculpted back…I even grabbing a handful of your phenomenal ass. I couldn't help the slight possessiveness in my blood as I deemed this wonderful body of yours as mine. I didn't help your situation at all when I started whispering into your ear, "are you sure you can handle me yet Natsu?" I purred at you hearing you groan sexually at me, "I think you need a bit more time before you are ready and there is more you need to remember first." I knew you wouldn't understand just yet especially when all your blood seemed to be flowing south, I kissed your neck when you were completely distracted by my ministrations. I finally stopping myself to be directly in front of you and placed my hands on your shoulders lifting myself to your ear, you shivered again when my breath lightly ghosted against your skin, "All good things to those who wait my love…" I whispered right into your ear before I licked all along the shell of your ear earning me a very sexy moan only for you to whimper when I pulled away. I removed my hands from your shoulders but kept myself hovering high so I could ever so lightly run my lips across yours to trail around and plant a firm kiss to your cheek.

I finished pulling away and eyed my handy work for a second before I whispered, "I'll see you soon my mate." And faded from you to reform and fly away back to the mansion.

I giggled to myself when I was far enough away, god I have missed you and I can only hope that my little actions tonight will help you finally remember everything.

Here's to hoping you do because I need you more then you could ever even imagine Natsu…


	3. THEIR Story

_**~~~THEIR STORY~~~**_

Natsu was scared…

Natsu was scared beyond all belief…

He had not seen Lucy in a full month and he had no idea why…

Where was she?

Why had she not come to see him?

Why was she not in her tree like she always is so he could gaze upon her?

Did he really go too far when he asked if they could talk again?

Was she ever coming back?

These questions continued their constant rotation throughout his head the entire month of her absence.

It had affected him so greatly to the point that he couldn't even spar with his buddies.

And that wasn't the worst of it…

The dreams…they were getting worse. Now they seemed to pop up at random times even throughout the day instead of just in his sleep at night.

So vivid…he could almost _feel_ all the pain and suffering he had gone through, he could almost _feel_ the complete and utter heartbreak and despair that Lucy had felt every time he had to leave her. It was after the third week of her disappearance and having these so called dreams on a constant repeat in his mind did he finally accept that no…they were not dreams…they were _memories_.

Of his past lives…

Of his times with Lucy…

Of their unbreakable bond they shared…

Of their unrelenting love for one another…

Of his _mate_ to be…

Now he finally understood _why_ everything about her seemed so familiar, because it was. He's known her for _513 years_ and every single time he has had to pass away and leave her alone…he has promise that he would see her again.

And he _would_ see her again.

So every night for the final week of that long month he would sit outside and use their bond to call her soul back to his, beg her to come back to him because he needed her with him. She needed to be by his side and his side alone, they were finally reunited once again and this time nothing could tear them apart because he _knew_ his pull and connection with her were at their greatest point for him to finally be her mate.

He just needed her to come back so he could tell her…

* * *

Lucy was upset…

Lucy was upset beyond all belief…

She knew Natsu was worrying about her…

She knew Natsu was fearing she might never return…

She has never once left him alone and for her to suddenly just disappear…

She knew he didn't understand.

She is currently sitting in her mansion's massive library with her head in her hands and Erza's gentle rubbings on her back between her wings attempting to sooth her worried and pain stricken soul even though she too was going through a month long period away from her mate.

Makarov had said this was a good thing, that they should give them at least a months' time and _NOT_ see them…that if they did he guaranteed that both males would remember everything in their absence.

She trusted her Elder, she knew he was right but that did not mean she had to like it by any means…

She missed Natsu

She missed him so much it physically hurt to be away from him

Every fiber of her being was tugging on her in the direction of her mate…screaming at her to go and be with him…to finally make them one, but she knew she had to wait. She knew this was the right thing to do, so she just continued to endure the white hot pain that flowed through her veins and seared her very soul for the sake of her mate, she had to stay strong. Because when they _did_ finally see each other again, he would be coming back with her to the mansion to perform the ritual to turn him and then finally mate. Lucy was also very scared about what Natsu's reaction would be once she actually told him about the mating process. If he didn't want to go through with it…she would forever have to suffer being with him the way they have…continuing to watch him die.

When only a week was left of her months' time away she began to feel a different kind of pull, one that had her heart soaring through the skies.

Natsu remembered…and he was calling out to her…calling to his mate to be to come back to his side.

She still needed to wait though, to give him that last bit of time that he may have needed to fully remember whither he needed it or not, she had to grant it to him.

Just a little bit longer and they would finally be one.

* * *

"Natsu were worried about you…" Loke stated the moment he, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal all walked through the pinkettes door.

They found him sprawled out on his couch in his living room with nothing but his scaled scarf around his next and sweat pants on. One arm across his eyes and the other resting on his bare stomach, he had one leg propped up and hanging over the back of the couch while the other was resting so that his foot was on the floor. He didn't even bother moving to welcome his friends as they walked through his door.

"Aye Salamander it's not like you to be sulking over nothin'" Gajeel stated

Natsu slightly growled at them but remained still with his eyes covered.

"Come on flame brain, you know you can tell us whatever's been buggin' ya over the past month…hell you haven't even accepted a fight and that's completely out of character for you." Gray was worried for his best friend but he refused to talk to any of them, only keeping himself locked away in his home.

Natsu scoffed dropping his arm to glare at this friends, "I can't talk you to bastards about anything, one you wouldn't understand and two you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you so what's the point?"

Gajeel growled, "were so damn sick of ya goin' on about some imaginary chick. Get over yourself already and get back to trainin'!"

In an instant Natsu shot to his feet, gripping Gajeel by the collar of his shirt and had him slammed against a wall, "You don't fucking know ANYTHING!" he spat at the black haired male in his grasp.

Natsu tossed Gajeel in the direction of his front door, "get the fuck outta my house now, all a ya." He glared at the other males in his house, watching as everyone but Jellal walked out.

"Fine. Were goin'…" Gray stated with his hands in the air before slamming the door closed behind him

Natsu sighed, "Jellal that includes you…" he didn't even look at his blue haired friend who was sitting comfortably on his couch.

"I think we need to talk Natsu, because I'm positive we are going through the same exact thing…" he trailed off causing Natsu to snap his head towards his direction.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the male, "what exactly are you tryin' ta say Jellal?"

Jellal gestured to Natsu's other couch across from the one he was sitting on waiting for him to sit down before he continued, "I'm saying…that I'm waiting for my mate too."

Natsu's eyes went wide as he stared down his friend, "how do you- "

Jellal cut him off, "my mate to be is Erza Scarlet and she just so happens to be in the same clan as _your_ mate Natsu. Not only that…but you, myself and Lucy have all met in one of our past lives." Jellal stated

Natsu was at a loss for words as he just gaped at his friend, "clan? ...Which-which life was it Jellal? You would think I would be able to pinpoint you if you were part of my memories…" he finally questioned

Jellal sighed, "I myself didn't realize it until Erza disappeared on me as well and my memories of our time together shouldn't of mattered because it was of one that I _didn't_ see Erza but instead spent it with you two." He started gaining Natsu's undivided attention, "it was in the year 1830 Louisiana…we were part of a rebel camp that was fighting to free slaves from their slave masters…Lucy had managed to find you again and joined us for 10 full years as we freed thousands of slaves. I was heartbroken that I would not get to see my mate but at the same time I was fascinated and grateful to Lucy and to finally know that I wasn't the only one that was going through this repeat of heartbreak and death. I had also seen the amount of love and the bond that you two shared because it was the same look I myself have with Erza." Natsu remained silent as Jellal caught his breath before continuing, "then I remember the ambush…I remember them attacking Lucy first catching us and her completely off guard, knocking her out cold. I remember the fury and rage in your eyes when we watched those bastards break both of her wings and chained them together. I watched as you fought off countless of those slave masters in your attempt at getting to Lucy, only to be overwhelmed and beaten into unconsciousness…I was knocked out soon afterwards. It wasn't long after that that we had died again but before I completely faded from that life I was lain witness to Lucy's unhindered wrath…she was truly terrifying." Jellal finished and Natsu let out a shaky breath.

He ran a hand up and down his face trying to collect his thoughts with this new information, "I can't believe you were there and I didn't even realize it…" Natsu stated removing his hand from his face to look back at Jellal.

Jellal smiled, "aye…and you wouldn't have if I didn't tell you. Your subconscious only focuses on times with your mate not others around you, yes you will see the story behind that life but only if your mate is involved. Which is why it's strange that I would remember a time when I never even saw Erza but you and Lucy instead."

Natsu shook his head, "I don't know man, I would bet that Lucy and your Erza would know though…if only we knew where they were and why they aren't with us." He stated before allowing a pained expression to cross his face.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure they both have their reasons and I'm sure that we both will see them sooner than we think." Jellal then stood and walked to stand beside Natsu placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, "don't lose hope, keep calling to her Natsu. She will be here I promise." He softly said before he walked out the front door closing it behind him and leaving Natsu to his thoughts.

* * *

Lucy sat on her balcony in her room in half shadow form, the sun was working on going down as she just gazed at the brilliant oranges, pinks and blues coloring the sky.

Only a couple hours left and then she would be with Natsu again

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door seeing Erza walk in.

"How are you doing Lucy?" her scarlet haired friend asked.

Lucy sighed before standing and walking into her room, pulling her massive black curtains closed behind her, "I'm alright Erza…I just wish time would go by faster so I could be with Natsu again." She admitted while sitting down on her bed.

Erza joined her, sitting down next to her, "I know…I know, trust me, I know all too well how you are feeling right now but we must follow what the Elder has suggested."

Lucy looked up at her companion giving the female a soft smile, "it is a bit crazy isn't it? That both of our mates would be ready to be claimed during the same year."

Erza smiled softly back, "aye, but I am grateful all the same. To have a clan sister that knows all too well how I feel and what I am going through."

Lucy pulled Erza towards her and hugged her, "I am just glad that we never have to go through that heartbreak ever again after we make Natsu and Jellal our mates."

Erza hugged her back, "aye and I am glad that we were finally able to find you Lucy." Erza pulled away to cup one of Lucy's cheeks in her palm, "do you feel better?"

Lucy giggled, placing a hand over Erza, "aye…thank you Erza."

Erza smiled nodding her head and stood up stretching her arms above her head and her beautiful red wings to her sides -they were a few shades darker than her hair was-, "I'm going to finish preparing for tonight, you should do the same Lucy."

Lucy simply nodded her head watching as her clan mate left, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Lucy whined before flopping herself back on her bed, "just a bit longer Natsu and then we will be together again." She released a small pull on their bond, nothing overwhelming but just enough to help give him peace of mind.

She smiled to herself when she felt him tug back.

* * *

Natsu was silent as he lazily sat in his dark angels' tree gazing up at the star laden sky.

He had felt bad for kicking the guys out earlier but they just pissed him off so much and they would never understand what he's going through right now…well everyone except Jellal apparently who knew all too well the pain and heartbreak he's had to witness.

Natsu sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his chin to his chest, "where are you Lucy?" he whispered out, "don't you know I need you by myside?"

…

…

…

…

"Of course I do, I need you by my side just as much as you need me."

Natsu snapped his eyes open and picked his head up turning to his right and there right in front of him was his beautiful angel, wings spanned out to either side of her to hover next to him.

He let out a shaky breath before softly smiling, "Lucy…" he whispered out

She smiled back before lightly flapping her wings to push herself backward some allowing him to jump down from the tree.

She then lowered herself down and as soon as her feet made contact with the ground she was immediately smothered by warm arms and a chest.

"I've missed you so much…where have you been?" he whispered while burying his nose in her hair.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while her wings wrapped around the rest of him, "I am sorry Natsu but Elder say it would help you gain and accept all your memories if I wasn't around for a period of time. Please forgive me."

Natsu's arms gripped her even tighter before he pulled away slightly, he placed his index finger underneath her chin to tilt her face up to his, "there is nothing to forgive, I understand why this Elder of yours suggested it. I remember everything Lucy."

Lucy felt tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't hold back the happy smile that tore its way to her face, "everything?"

Natsu leaned in closer, "everything…" he breathed out before capturing her lips in a long overdue kiss.

Lucy melted instantly and couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped from her mouth, Natsu smirk against her mouth before slipping his tongue through her now parted lips.

Lucy wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling, her body was so overwhelmed with so many different feelings but none of them were unwanted. Natsu was starting a fire within her that only he could ever put out and she was more than willing to let him.

Natsu on the other hand was loving the feeling of her body underneath his greedy hands, the taste of her mouth as he devoured her very essence, the sounds he was making her produce. Everything about her was driving him closer to insanity and he never wanted it to end. He wanted her _needed_ her, they had to get this mating thing done now because he didn't want to risk losing her again…he doesn't want to chance something happening and him having to once again leave her alone. The only problem he was running into…he had no idea what they needed to do. Unfortunately for them they could not fulfill the longing and aching need they both had until she flew them back to the mansion. So with a pathetic whimper on her part Lucy parted from her mate and took a small step back so they could catch their breaths and douse the fire, for now.

Natsu gave her a questioning look while he caught his breath, "what's wrong?"

Lucy smiled and shook her head before answering, "nothing is wrong my love, but we cannot continue until we talk."

Natsu merely nodded choosing to remain silent, he didn't trust himself at the moment to not jump her again and pin her against her tree and ravage her until the sun rose.

Lucy took a deep breath in and looked to her mate, "Natsu…I need you to fully understand what it means to be my mate…and the sacrifices you will have to make if you chose to be with me. If we mate, we will -in your human terms- be married."

Natsu wasn't sure what to say and wasn't sure he liked the direction this conversation was heading but he slowly nodded his head anyways. Although he greatly liked the idea of being married to her…Lucy Dragneel…has a nice ring to it.

Lucy thickly swallowed suddenly becoming very nervous before continuing again, "to become mates we have to go through a certain…uh…ritual I suppose is the best word. During this ritual you will change- "

"Ok, well let's do it then. The sooner we get this done the sooner I get to spend my life with you right? So let's do it." Natsu interrupted

Lucy shook her head again before looking at Natsu with a very sad face, he really didn't like where this conversation was heading, "it's not as simple as "doing it" Natsu…" she whispered out

Natsu walked up to the slightly trembling female and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "whatever it is Lucy, you can tell me." He tried to reassure her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Lucy breathed in his woodsy, ash scent effectively calming her racing heart, "I am scared Natsu…I am scared that what I am about to tell you will scare you away and you will not want to mate with me." It was better to be honest than hold anything back, especially now…she _needed_ him to understand the amount of sacrifices he was going to have to make to be with her and she was truly scared of rejection from the only person she has loved for over 500 years.

Natsu took a step back and lifted her head up to look him in the eyes again, "I do not care what we have to do, I do not care what I have to give up, all I want is to be with you. We have waited _many_ lifetimes for this moment and I am not about to let you slip through my fingers again." He leaned down and planted a small and gentle kiss to her lips causing Lucy to smile and sigh.

He pulled away to look her in the eyes again, "tell me." He whispered

She nodded and took a shaky deep breath in and out, "Natsu…you have to give up everything that you have known. You have to leave behind the world that you have lived in and join me in my world."

Natsu furrowed his brows at her, "meaning?"

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes, "you have to give up your humanity, give up being human and become one of my kind."

Natsu's eyes went wide and his mouth formed an 'o', "…I see…" I finally whispered out

Lucy was scared, especially with the look he gave her when she finally told him, ' _he really doesn't want this…I'm going to have to keep living the rest of my life watching him die over and over again…I can't go through that again, I can't handle the pain it brings.'_ She thought completely panicking

She didn't even realize that she had started to back up and away from him until he had snapped out of his stupor and rushed to grab her, keeping her from moving any farther from him, "whoa whoa, easy Lucy. I'm sorry, that just caught me off guard is all." He pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms back around her and placed his chin on top of her head.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…if there was any other way…oh gods above I can't handle watching you die anymore…" She stammered out into his chest, tears already falling from her eyes

"Hey," he pulled back and cupped her face with his big calloused hands, "you're not going to have to watch me die again, I refuse to leave you ever again do you hear me Lucy Heartfilia. You are mine and mine alone and if I have to give up my humanity to be with you then so be it."

Lucy looked at him with wide teary eyes

"I've already accomplished everything I've ever wanted to do with my life…except for one thing." he ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"What else do you want to do?" Lucy breathed out

Natsu smiled at her, "spend the rest of my life with you."

Lucy let out a choked sob before smiling brightly at him, Natsu in return gave her his big toothy grin that she loved so much before leaning down to capture her lips again.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against her, "so, what do we need to do my love?"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at him, "I need to take you back to our mansion, we will do the ritual there. Go inside and pack whatever you want to bring with you, if we need to come back we will." She answered

He stood back up and nodded his head before walking around her to head into his house, before he walked in though he turned around to look at her. Lucy raised a questioning brow at him and he narrowed his eyes at her and pointed, "you stay right there, don't you dare vanish on me again." He growled out the demand causing her to laugh raising both hands in the air, "I will not move from my spot."

He gave a satisfied nod before rushing inside to pack some of his essentials.

15 minutes later he walked back outside with a duffle bag packed full in hand, happy to see that Lucy -indeed- didn't move from her spot.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked when he made it back to her side.

Natsu smiled, "aye, ready when you are."

Lucy smiled before spreading her wings and flapping pulling herself into the air, she twisted around so that she was right behind Natsu, "don't panic, and try not to move ok? I've got you I promise."

"I trust you."

Lucy then wrapped her arms around his chest underneath his arms locking her hands onto her own arms. Once she was positive she had a firm hold on him she flapped her wings harder slowly carrying them up into the sky.

Natsu was nervous at first but quickly vanished once Lucy started flying forward over the tree line. It was so amazing, feeling the wind flow through his hair, seeing the lights of the city around them and even more surprising, Natsu never heard Lucy's wings. So he was right all those years ago, you really can't hear her coming...the thought made him slightly shudder but not enough for her to notice.

Natsu had quickly noticed that they were flying far away from the city and more towards the forest, "Lucy, how much farther is your house?" he questioned

" _Our_ home isn't very far now; you see those lights in the distance?" she questioned

Natsu couldn't hold back the smile knowing her home was his home now and he looked to where she was stating, indeed seeing lights in front of them, "aye, I see them."

"That is where we are going."

Natsu nodded keeping his eyes on the lights getting closer and closer to them.

Soon enough they came to a massive clearing and Natsu was in awe, it looked like they stumbled upon a small town.

"Welcome to the _'Heartfilia Manor'_ Natsu. I bought all this land and helped build all these buildings you see about 23 years ago." Lucy informed.

There were several large houses all in a line next to each other leading up to a massive castle looking building that had a strange symbol on it, where has he seen that symbol? They flew right past the castle towards a _very_ large mansion, "this is our home."

"Wow…" Natsu breathed taking in the monstrous house before them. Lucy slowed down and began her descend to the ground tilting back so they softly landed on their feet right on the dirt road before the front porch.

Natsu was startled when the front door was opened as soon as their feet touched ground to reveal a very old look man who looked to be a few heads shorter than Lucy but what startled him the most was the very large, faded yellow bat wings attached to his back, "welcome home my Lady Lucy and welcome Lord Dragneel. It is finally nice to meet you." he greeted

Lucy smiled grabbing onto Natsu's hand leading him towards the old man, she bent down and kissed the top of the older man's balding head before looking back at him, "Natsu, I would like you to meet Elder Makarov Dreyar ruler of the _Fairy Tail Clan_."

Natsu smiled and held out his hand shaking the elder males hand, "nice to meet you sir."

Makarov let out a hearty laugh, "no need to be so formal my boy! Makarov is just fine, Lady Lucy here insists on calling me Elder even though I've told her she doesn't have too, hell even some of those other brats of mine just call me gramps."

He heard Lucy scoff beside him, "be that as it may Elder I've also insisted you do not call me by Lady, but you still do" she stated raising a brow to the old man.

Makarov smiled at her, "aye that I have because it is a sign of respect to the owner of these lands and our homes. I may be the leader of our clan but it is you that has given us foundation to finally plant our roots."

Lucy grinned, "and is it not also a sign of respect to call those of more years than your own by their respective titles?" she countered

Makarov laughed once again taking Lucy's hand in his own while patting the back of it with his other hand, "my lady, somedays I wonder if it is you rather than I who is the wiser."

Lucy blushed while smiling softly, "you flatter me Elder but we all know your knowledge vastly outweighs that of my own."

Makarov smiled shaking his head before turning back to Natsu, "she is quite the catch my boy, treat her well."

Natsu grinned, "wouldn't dream of doing anything less gramps."

Makarov nodded his approval before walking past them heading down the dirt road, "have fun you two and good luck." He called over his shoulder waving behind him

Lucy's face exploded with an embarrassed blush and she growled, "damn perverted old man…"

And Natsu couldn't help but laugh, "I like that old man."

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "come Natsu, I will give you a better tour tomorrow. For now, we have some…business…to attend too." She hinted grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him all the way inside.

Natsu couldn't help the grin that formed as he followed the love of his life through the massive home. They walked up two sets of stairs before walking down a rather long hallway, "this entire floor is strictly ours, no one else is allowed up here without either you or I present. The second floor is home to three females who are all waiting for their mates to mature, and finally the first floor is home to Elder and one more female who is also bringing her mate tonight to become one." She explained while they walked down the hallway.

Curious about these other females Natsu asked, "what are these other females names?"

Lucy turned her head to look at him with a raised brow, "Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Aries Ram are all housed on the second floor. Erza Scarlet is the resident female on the first floor. Why do you ask?"

Natsu softly smiled at her, "because I have heard Erza's name before. One of my buddies is waiting for her."

Lucy nodded, "aye I know Jellal, we have met once before a very long time ago. Very good man and I can think of no other who is worthy of Erza more than he. Though you should be happy to hear that the other three females are waiting for your other friends."

Natsu suddenly paled, "WHAT?! You mean I'm gonna be stuck with those bastards from now until forever?!" he yelled out causing Lucy to laugh loudly at him.

Natsu pouted while glaring at her, "it's not funny woman…" he crossed his arms and looked away clearly throwing a fit like that of a small child.

Lucy calmed herself down to small giggles while she wiped her tears away, "do not worry my love, you will have a break from them for quite a while."

He looked back at her, "Why's that?"

Lucy smiled, "as I stated before, they are not mature enough to be claimed yet. Though I am not happy that my clan sisters will have to go through more pain and heartache, it is necessary to make sure they are all ready for each other."

Natsu suddenly started laughing while clutching his stomach, "OH MAN! THIS IS GREAT! Now I can't wait till they get here, I'll be able to hold his over their heads for a _very_ long time! I matured before they did!"

Lucy giggled with him, halting their movements when they reached the end of the hallway and meet massive double doors. Lucy pushed them open revealing the biggest room Natsu has ever laid eyes on, it was easily as big as his entire house, "Holy shit…" he breathed out taking in all the gold, red and black colors lining the walls.

Several large paintings covered the walls and Natsu noticed that every single one was of the two of them throughout their lives together, perfectly painted in great detail. Natsu walked up to one that he recognized as the opera house, he was standing behind the stage leaning against a broom handle and it pulled back greatly to show the entire stage and some of the audience but on the left side was Lucy sitting in the balcony by herself gazing down at him. Natsu smiled, carefully placing his hand on the painting, "so that's when you seen me…" he whispered out

Lucy came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, "aye…I was sitting in that very balcony when I spotted you. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't take my eyes off you for a second, I was just so happy to see you again."

"Did you paint all these yourself?" he asked turning around to face her

"Aye" she smiled up at him

He smiled back, "they're amazing Lucy." He breathed out before leaning down and capturing her lips with his, he was bound and determined to pour all his love and want into this kiss.

Before he could really get into it though Lucy pulled away causing him to whine at the loss of her soft plump lips against his, she chuckled softly walking backwards with his hand in hers until she reached the very large bed. It had to be at least two king sized beds big.

She turned him around and guided him to sit on the bed, she placed her other hand against his cheek and gave him a very serious gaze, "are you sure you want to do this Natsu? Once we start we cannot stop nor can we change what happens, once you have turned…there is no going back, you will no longer be human." She stated, sternly locking her eyes with his and searching for any signs of regret.

Natsu smiled at her running his thumb along the knuckles of her hand that held his, "Lucy, I want to spend my life with you and I do not care about the sacrifices or whatever. As long as I get to spend my forever with you I'll go through this ritual over and over again if I have too. You are what I want and I could give two shits less about my _'humanity',_ I only need you."

Lucy had to swallow down her extremely happy tears, "ok," she croaked out, "take off your shirt and scarf while I explain everything."

Natsu nodded releasing his hand from hers, he unwrapped his scarf from around his neck gently placing it on the bedside table then gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head throwing it down on the floor beside them. Lucy couldn't control the massive blush that suddenly burned her face nor her wondering eyes that drank up every single contour of his perfectly sculpted body, she didn't even realize she zoned out before Natsu started waving his hand in front of her face, "Lucy? Earth to Lucy, Natsu calling. Come back down from space please." He joked and that seemed to snap her out of her stupor, "I-I…uh…I'm sorry" she stuttered out

Natsu smirked, "dang Luce, I knew I was good lookin' but I didn't think you would completely zone out on me the minute I took my shirt off. I take it you like what you see." He teased wiggling his eyebrows at the now flustered Lucy.

"Sh-shut up pervert!"

Natsu rose a brow, "only pervert here is you Luce." He grinned

Lucy groaned placing her hand to her forehead, "I'm in love with an idiot…"

Natsu burst out laughing, "aye but you love me all the same."

"Yea yea." Lucy smiled, "anyways, the ritual…before you seemed to fry my brain cells for a second."

Natsu grinned lecherously at her grabbing her hips and pulled her towards him, "that's alright Lucy you don't need brain cells for what we're gonna do."

Lucy smacked his arm, "focus idiot!"

Natsu released her putting both hands in the air surrendering to her and grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "as I was saying, the ritual will be a bit uh-bloody…"

Natsu's grin fell and he furrowed his brows, "oooook…why?"

"Mating rituals have three separate parts," She held up three fingers before holding up a single finger, "first phase is the feasting of blood. I will make a wound on myself and you have to drink my blood while I bite and drink from you, this will last until I feel you have enough of my blood in your system for the next part. Second phase is the swapping of blood. While my blood is coursing through you and changing your anatomy and soul, I will then move behind you and make two large wounds on both sides of your spine, afterwards I make wounds on both of my forearms placing them to your newly open wounds on your back. I will stay in that position until your wings begin to take form underneath your skin. When I feel they are ready to come out, I will remove my arms and help your wings unfold and burst out of your body. Do not worry though you will feel no pain thanks to my blood you will consume."

Lucy paused for a second to gage his reactions, he was a tiny bit pale but otherwise perfectly fine, so she continued, "once your wings are fully formed, out of your body and controlled I will give you some time for your body to adjust to the new sensations you will gain. Your hearing, sight and sense of smell will greatly increase, you will become extremely powerful and it can be hard to control if you do not have someone with you. During this time any and all wounds you have received even wounds that you had beforehand including human sickness will be dealt with and taken away. Once all that is done and your body is use to the new feelings you will start to feel hot and hungry, that is what will start the last part."

She then held up three fingers, "Third phase, mating. I believe that is pretty self-explanatory, though I must warn you…you will be insatiable and ravenous. That is why I brought you here for this, if you were to get loose you would start killing relentlessly until you feel that you have fed enough to quench your thirst. Afterwards you would attack your mate and well…let's just say that you will be running on pure instincts. But you have nothing to worry about because as long as I am here I will not allow you to leave and you can feed off of me to your hearts content while we are conjoined."

Lucy looked down at his worried face already knowing just what he was thinking, she grabbed his chin in her hand and tilted his head to look at her, "do not fear Natsu, you cannot harm me. While you will still need some outside sustenance you will mainly feed from me and I you. That is what the first phase prepares us for…the true bond of mates, you are my life and I am yours."

Natsu completely relaxed and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and nodded his head at her, "ok…I'm ready."

Lucy smiled and leaned down to softly kiss him, "don't worry, the changing process goes by faster than it sounds." She murmured against his lips.

"ok…" he breathed against her lips

She placed one more quick kiss against his lips before pulling fully away, she then climbed on the bed and pressed against his back, "are you ready my love?" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver

"y-yea." He whimpered out

Lucy then brought her right hand up placing the inside of her wrist into her mouth and used her sharp fangs to bite into her flesh, once she was satisfied with the steady flow of blood coming from the new wound she brought it around and placed it in front of his lips. Natsu slowly reached up and took hold of her arm, opened his mouth and latched it onto her wrist, Lucy allowed him a few seconds of drinking before she rounded to the left side of his neck and sank her elongated fangs into his flesh finally getting to drink from the love of her life. The taste of him was wondrous and she couldn't help but moan as his delectable crimson liquid slid down her throat and coated her insides.

Natsu wasn't sure how to describe the taste of Lucy but if he could the only word he would say would be sweet. She tasted sweet to him and the more he drank the more he wanted, it seemed like he was already addicted to the taste and the feeling of her blood flowing through him, he couldn't get enough. He began taking larger and larger gulps in feeling the vibrations against his neck when Lucy would moan, I guess she loved his blood too.

After some time, he began to feel strange, almost like a tingling sort of sensation throughout his entire body, it was weird feeling and caused him to begin to squirm. He felt Lucy removed her fangs from his neck and that was strangely arousing, he was still drinking when she placed her lips against his ear, "calm Natsu, it's alright. You need to let go now." He really didn't want to stop and actually growled when she tried pulling her arm away from his needy mouth, "listen to my voice Natsu, you need to let go now. You need time for your body to adjust, trust me ok. I promise you will have more soon." Natsu whimpered but released her arm anyways.

He was in a daze and everything around him seemed fuzzy or foggy, his entire body was tingly but numb at the same time as he just sat there with his mouth open and eyes trained on the wall.

Lucy took full advantage of his drunkin' state quickly creating the large wounds on his back and her arms, placing her arms against his back before they had a chance to heal. She then concentrated on pushing her blood into his back already feeling his wings take form.

Natsu couldn't even feel anything she was doing, only feeling a strange pulsing in his back while the blood worked to change his entire being.

Lucy continued to pump more of her blood into his back already feeling the talon tips of his wings begin to poke out and lightly prod her. _'A little bit longer'_ she thought as she continued to concentrate.

Natsu was really beginning to feel weird, his hands were tingling and slightly burning causing him to drop his head to look at them only to be shocked when he sees scaled red claws there instead. He flexed his newly formed claws feeling an overwhelming course of power flood through his veins, it caused him to grin madly already loving the feeling of it.

Lucy pulled her arms away from his back, licking up them to close off the wounds before focusing on Natsu's back again. She called her black claws out and carefully pushed them inside his back gently grabbing hold of his wings and with a swift motion she quickly pulled him out causing them to burst and unfurl in front of her. She was in awe, they were beautiful and very large, compared to all the males here they were easily the largest ones. Vibrant red scales covered the wings with a black talon at the top bend, and at the bottom of the fingers between the webbing, seeing them open she noticed the webbing itself was a tan/light brown color. She's never seen wings like this before, instead of taking on a bat like look his took on more of a reptilian look…almost like a dragon, compared to everyone else…Natsu was completely unique. Lucy was the same, while there were multiple females that had the same wing color as another, there were no others that had her pure black feathers nor were there any whose were as soft and silent as hers.

They were a unique couple and it was then that Lucy fully realized that they were truly meant for each other through and through.

Natsu had started to flex his back causing his new wings to start flapping, Lucy was quick to react and started from where his wings connected to his back very lightly running her hands up the soft red scales until she reached the very tips of them where the black talon was sitting and pinched right below it. This action caused his wings to fold in on themselves and settle down along his back. When she was satisfied that he would not cause them to pop open again Lucy removed herself from the bed and rounded to stand in front of him. She needed to keep herself in his line of vision the entire time so he didn't try to leave to go hunt.

She looked to his hands seeing the newly formed red scaled claws and spotted his old canines from his upper and lower jaw in the middle of one of them. She lifted his head and open his mouth to see fully formed and sharp fangs in their place, he really was starting to look like a dragon.

Natsu's now glowing red eyes suddenly sharpened in on hers causing her to let out a shaky breath, "how are you feeling my love?" she whispered

Natsu blinked once before a wolfish grin spread across his face, "I feel great Lucy, better than I've ever felt in my entire life." his voice was husky sounding as he bore his eyes into her.

Lucy shivered at the sound of his voice and it seemed to greatly please Natsu, "I'm feeling rather hot though Lucy and my clothes are way too tight." He whispered dripping his gaze to her covered chest.

"Good, that is how you are supposed to feel." She stated standing back up, his eyes followed her every movement and he looked like he was ready to pounce on her at any moment. So to make it easier for him Lucy began removing her clothing.

Her corset was first, undoing the strings down the middle and allowed it to open and fall to the floor. Natsu followed the piece of clothing before looking back to where her hands were, she bent down rolling the zipper down on her heeled boots slipping her feet out of both and moving them out of the way. Natsu was beginning to feel even hotter the longer he watched her take off articles of clothing but that wasn't the only thing he was starting to feel. Somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach he began to feel ravenous, he felt like he was starving and desperately needed to eat something, "Lu…cy…" he breathed out, "I-I need to eat…I'm starving…" he whispered keeping his eyes glued to her body

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, "I know, don't worry Natsu. You will be able to feed very soon."

Lucy then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her tight leggings slowing peeling them off her shapely legs, Natsu's eyes never left her form and watched as more and more of her smooths legs came into view.

Natsu let out a guttural growl of approval when she stood back up now only wearing her white renaissance shirt and black lacy thong. He hissed when the obvious bulge in his jeans twitched and without thinking he reached down with the thought of adjusting slightly, but the moment he touched himself he snapped. White hot pleasure racked through his entire body, he launched himself off the bed grabbing Lucy and threw her down on the bed instead.

Lucy didn't even have a chance to process anything before Natsu's lips were attacking hers in a fevered kiss. She moaned when his tongue forced its way into her mouth exploring every nook and cranny, tasting her essence once again. She knew he was running on pure instincts right now, so to better help him through the frenzy of the third phase she would not fight back and allow him to be dominate while she stays submissive.

Natsu left her mouth to trail lite butterfly kisses along her jaw stopping against her neck where he immediately sank his newly formed fangs into her flesh.

"AAHH! N-N-Natsuuuu…" she moaned loudly hearing and feeling him growl again while he sucked out the delicious sweet liquid from the wounds he inflicted.

He moved his hands down her sides to her thighs gripping them to wrap around his middle, she complied immediately and pulled him even closer to her very heated center.

The friction from their connected clothed hips was tantalizing and slightly torturous and Lucy couldn't get enough as she began to grind her hips in an up and down motion, Natsu could only groan feeling her rub herself all over his painful bulge while he continued to stave off his starvation.

Lucy began feeling slightly lightheaded from the amount of blood she has given Natsu, so to counter the effect of his feeding she leaned her mouth up slightly and sank her fangs into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

Natsu released her neck and choked out a loud moan, he's never in his life felt such pleasure before as he felt her lips suck on his flesh coaxing his blood out for her to drink. He grabbed her hips pulling her downwards while he ground his hard-on upwards against her covered heated sex.

Lucy moaned against his skin before releasing him to lay back down with her eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he planted more scorching kisses down her collarbone and coming to a stop at the top of her covered breasts.

He glared at the offending piece of clothing blocking him from his goals and ripped it completely off her body allowing her bra-less breasts to bounce freely. He wasted no time and immediately latched his hot mouth on to one breast while he tweaked and fondled the other with a hand. He rolled his tongue all along her tightened nipple while he pinched and pulled at the other.

Lucy whined, gripping his shoulders tightly creating crescent shape marks on his back from her nails thrusting her chest upwards and farther into his mouth and hand. She couldn't get enough, the feelings he was causing her to experience were quickly becoming too much forcing a steading throbbing and wetness between her legs. She attempted to rub her thighs together to try and relieve some of the tension and pain but it was to no avail.

Natsu left and trailed lite kisses down from her chest to her stomach then finally her hips stopping on one hip to bite down yet again and suckle more blood from her body.

The action caused a surprising effect in Lucy, she unexpectedly tensed up and screamed out Natsu's name when she was suddenly blinded by flashing lights and heated with liquid hot pleasure as it sored throughout her entire body numbing her from her toes to the top of her head. Never once in all of their copulations has she ever came in such magnitude and without him even touching her more intimate place. That thought alone sent Natsu's pride and ego soring high and wide, he released her hip to stand and gaze at her beautiful form. A bright red flush coated her cheeks and chest and he watched her pant in an attempt at gathering oxygen into her needy lungs. Her long golden hair was splayed out all around her and at some point her wings had shot out on either side of her and now just lay flat and completely extended against the bed.

Natsu decided enough was enough, he _needed_ her right then and there and hearing her ungodly sexy screams of his name was his undoing. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans all but ripping them off his body along with his boxers, he then reached up and tore the last piece of clothing from Lucy leaving them both completely bare at last.

"I need you Lucy…" He purred at her satisfied when she shivered with pure lust and desire for him and him alone.

Lucy reached up and placed a hand on his cheek gently running a thumb underneath his eye, "then take me Natsu." She whispered retracting her hand to place it on his shoulder

Natsu then immediately climbed back on top of her spreading her legs wide, he gripped himself while he a lined his throbbing member to her dripping and quaking core. Even in his frenzied state he had the know how to wait as he looked to Lucy for permission before he took her. He immediately received a head nod when she looked at him.

Natsu wasted no time afterwards and fully sheathed himself inside of her. The feeling was glorious and Natsu had to wait for a few seconds in fear of coming too soon or too fast, he wanted to hear her scream his name again.

"Gods above Lucy…" he gritted his teeth, "y-you're so fucking tight." He breathed

After allowing himself a chance to calm down he gave an experimental snap of his hips pulling himself out and back in heavily, Lucy mewled and he lost control once again.

He pounded into her as the sounds of skin slapping and sloshing wetness rang throughout their massive room. He grunted and gritted his teeth while his hands had a death grip on her hips yanking her back towards his frantic hips.

"Oh god! Nat-su…don't stop!" Lucy begged causing another growl of approval from the frenzied male above her.

"F-f-faster…please…I'm s-so close. Pleeease Natsu." Lucy breathed out pulling on his shoulders so that he would lower himself. She then gripped the back of his head and crashed their lips together, Lucy parted her lips and allowed him to roam her mouth with his tongue once again only this time she fought back. Running her tongue all along his and sucking on it slightly causing him to moan loudly into her mouth. He sped up his hips snapping them even faster into her warm and inviting walls, Lucy wailed out in pure pleasure throwing her head back against the bed thrusting her chest to his. She gripped his shoulders even tighter and started to trail back leaving bloody clawed rips into his skin, Natsu hissed at the sensation of both pleasure and pain causing him to grow even more frantic for their release.

Lucy -without thinking- sank a fang into her own lip in an attempt at controlling her loud callings for her mate above. Natsu was immediately drawn to the blood slowly dripping from her plump lips to her chin and neck causing him to bite at his own lips before crashing against hers. Their tongues worked feverishly once again taking in the intermingled blood while they satisfied their taste buds with each other. The thought of their fluids swirling around together within their mouths sparked an uncontrollable possessiveness for the beautiful creature below him, he sat up and Lucy watched as he unfurled his large wings and began flapping them in an attempt at burying himself even deeper within her.

The sensation for her was incredible.

Without warning -once again- Lucy's clawed hands latched onto his back digging painfully in as her back arched off the bed, her entire body was completely tense and her wings were stiff and sticking straight out to her sides.

"NATSUUUU!" she cried feeling the effects of another orgasm wash over her entire being bathing her in a wonderfully warm and tingling feeling as she drifted off to even greater heights than she could ever think possible.

Her undoing was ultimately Natsu's undoing, feeling her walls tighten and pulse sucking him in farther broke him. With a final thrust of his hips and wrenching hers back against his, Natsu's back arched and he roared is release to the ceiling above as he emptied himself into her warm and inviting womb. His wings stayed spread completely open on either side of him as the shivers of pleasure raked up and down throughout his entire body.

Breathing heavily and basking in their post orgasmic highs, Natsu's wings folded back against his back and he un-arched his back to look down at his beautiful mate. She was gazing up at him with only pure love and happiness swirling around in her chocolate eyes and it was then that Natsu knew he made the right choice, he knew he could never live a life without her in it or by his side and he would never regret giving up his humanity for her.

Natsu smiled and reached down to cup her cheek with the palm of one hand, "you are so beautiful Lucy. I'm so happy that I get to spend forever with you." he whispered out

Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes as she smiled back placing a hand over top his, "I am happy too Natsu, I have waited many long and lonely years without you and to now finally have you, it is like a dream come true." She whispered back.

Natsu grinned before leaning down to plant a quick and gentle kiss to her abused lips before standing up and hissing as he withdrew from her walls.

Natsu crawled on the bed, laying down next to the exhausted Lucy and pulled her completely against himself, he kissed the top of her head resting his chin on top of it as he breathed in her dark chocolate and copper scent.

Lucy buried her face into his neck and hummed happily as she felt her eyelids close, "I love you Natsu." She whispered before sleep could fully claim her

Natsu smiled, "and I love you Lucy. Sleep now." he felt her completely relax in his arms as her breathing evened out letting him know that she had slipped away.

Natsu placed another kiss to her head and before sleep could claim him as well he whispered into her hair, "I told you I would see you again…my dark angel."

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **AAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD…What did you think?!**_

 _ **I really hope y'all liked it, it was actually really fun to write XD**_

 _ **This is the last chapter for this little story so please let me know how I did.**_

 _ **Oh and for some reason i can't see any reviews on my stories or any reviews on other peoples stories :(**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


End file.
